memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Man of the People (episode)
As an ambassador mediates peace talks to end a fierce civil war. Deanna Troi begins to act erratically after spending some time with him. Summary Teaser :"Captain's log, stardate 46071.6. We have been called to the aid of a transport ship which has been attacked near Rekag-Seronia. Hostilities between the two factions on that planet have intensified recently, threatening an important Federation shipping route." As the approaches the transport ship, two Rekag battle cruisers turn tail, unwilling to face the superior firepower of the Enterprise. The captain of the Dorian contacts the Enterprise with relief, explaining that he is carrying a mediator to Seronia. He asks Picard's permission to transfer him and his companion to the Enterprise. In the transporter room, Counselor Deanna Troi meets Ambassador Ves Alkar and an elderly woman, Sev Maylor, his mother. The old woman immediately reacts to Troi with hostility and jealousy, accusing her of being attracted to Alkar. He explains that she hasn't been feeling well and asks that she be taken to their quarters. Act One In the captain's ready room, Alkar is discussing the situation with Picard and Admiral Simons over a subspace link. Alkar is worried that his arrival at Seronia aboard the Enterprise would cause bad feelings, and asks to be transferred to an unarmed Federation transport instead. Picard is concerned that this would invite another attack, and the admiral agrees with Picard, turning down Alkar's request. Next morning, Alkar joins Troi at Worf's tai chi chuan exercise class. Troi chats pleasantly with him after the class. Alkar explains that Lumerians like him are only empathic with other members of their species, so he cannot tell what Troi is feeling. Troi says that she is curious about him, and explains that the calmness, serenity and tranquility she is reading from him seems to embody the qualities he hopes to draw out from others in negotiations. Alkar explains how useful it could be to have an insight into other's feelings, and invites Troi to come with him to Seronia, to which she gladly agrees. Back at his quarters, they have another disturbing encounter with Alkar's mother – she is annoyed that he is late, and asks Troi if she has mated with Alkar yet. Alkar guides the woman back into his room, and Troi leaves, looking concerned. She is still thinking about the woman later, when Riker visits her quarters to discuss the staff evaluation reports. She talks it over with Riker, explaining that she sensed evil and malevolent feelings from the old woman. Riker puts her mind at rest, suggesting that this might just be due to old age and senility. They are interrupted by a message from Lieutenant Worf – there is an emergency in Alkar's quarters. The old lady has died. Alkar is upset, and when Troi offers to help, he asks her to help him to perform a funeral rite for his mother. The meditation involves two crystal encrusted rocks which Alkar keeps in a special box in his room. After reciting ritual words, Alkar taps on Troi's rock with his. A blue glow is transferred from Alkar's rock to Troi's, and she looks shocked as this happens. Alkar smiles and says "'Thank you." Act Two In her quarters, Troi appears to be uncomfortable in her clothes, shifting them about as if she were too hot. She asks the computer to run through her appointments for the morning, then gets annoyed and tells it to cancel them. Dr. Crusher has been unable to determine the cause of death of the old woman, but Alkar has refused permission for her to perform an autopsy. Crusher asks Picard to speak to him, but he decides that since her death poses no threat to the ship, the customs of Alkar's people must be respected. Troi has changed her clothes, and is running through Worf's calming exercises, but then she begins touching herself in a sensual manner, and goes to Alkar's quarters. There, she attempts to seduce him, but he refuses her, saying that their relationship can't be like that. She storms out angrily. In the turbolift, an attractive young man enters. Troi looks at him suggestively. Later, Riker calls on Troi in her quarters. She is wearing a sexy evening gown, and as Riker comes in the young man from the turbolift jumps to attention nervously as he sees Riker. He leaves, and Troi asks Riker if he's bothered by the young man's presence. Troi keeps insisting that Riker must be upset, while Riker tries to concentrate on the evaluation reports. Realizing that she's not in the mood to work, Riker leaves, concerned at Troi's unusual behavior. Act Three :"''Captain's log, stardate 46073.6. We have arrived without incident at Rekag-Seronia where two members of Ambassador Alkar's delegation have been waiting. They have joined us to report on the situation in the capital city." There have been several violent incidents, despite the fact that a ceasefire had been negotiated. Now, neither side is willing even to sit down with the other unless it's on neutral territory. Picard suggests a meeting at the city of Darthen, which has been neutral throughout the conflict, and contains both Rekag and Seronian people in its population. Alkar accepts this suggestion and asks to set up such a meeting. Counselor Troi is at work. A female crewmember is having problems with her superior being overcritical. Rather than being sympathetic, Troi takes the lieutenant's side and tells her client that she's being pathetic and if she doesn't shape up she should consider leaving the Enterprise altogether for an easier assignment. She is taken aback by this and leaves, looking upset, while Troi appears to be unaware of the effect her outburst has had. Dr. Crusher enlists Geordi La Forge's help to look up Sev Maylor's biofilter record from the transporter, since she cannot do an autopsy. Crusher is surprised to find that the comparison between this and her medical readings shows massive physiological deterioration of Maylor's body in just the three days since she transported aboard. In Ten Forward, Riker comes to tell Alkar that the warring sides have agreed to a meeting. Deanna Troi shows up in a very sexy dress, before confronting Alkar's female aide in a jealous fashion, similar to the way Maylor had attacked her earlier. Riker steps in to smooth over the situation by pretending Troi is needed elsewhere and escorting her out of Ten Forward. He takes her back to her quarters, but when he too refuses her attempts at seduction, he gets four deep scratches across the back of his neck with Troi's nails for his trouble. Shocked and horrified, Riker leaves. Act Four Troi stands in the darkness in her quarters. Alkar comes to talk with her, explaining that he cannot take her to the surface any longer. When Troi turns, her appearance has altered – she now looks noticeably middle-aged. Troi is jealous and emotional about the fact that Alkar is going to the surface without her now. As he leaves, she is literally screaming up the corridor after him. While the doctor is fixing up the scratches on his neck, Riker is expressing his concerns about Troi's wild behavior. Crusher asks the computer to locate Troi and takes Riker with her to see Troi immediately, but Troi is at the transporter room where Picard is taking leave of the ambassador. Once again, she begs to be allowed to go with him. She now looks much older than the last time we saw her, and has a knife. She wrestles with the captain, stabbing him during the scuffle; until the transporter operator drags her off him. At this point, Crusher and Riker rush in, with some security guards, and Troi is taken to sickbay. Nurse Ogawa notices that Troi is showing elevated neurotransmitter levels similar to those seen in Maylor's body. Now that there appears to be a threat to the Enterprise crew, Crusher requests Picard's permission to perform an autopsy. Picard attempts to contact Alkar on the planet, but he is unavailable, so Picard grants Crusher permission to proceed. :"Medical log, stardate 46075.1. I have performed an autopsy on Alkar's mother, but instead of answering our questions the results have created an even deeper mystery." Crusher is confused to find that, despite Maylor's appearance of great age, the organs in her body were those of a 30 year old. Also, a DNA comparison between Maylor and Alkar shows that they were not in fact related. Crusher reports these strange findings to Picard saying that she needs answers from Alkar urgently if she is to save Troi's life. Picard beams down to the surface with Lieutenant Worf. Alkar readily admits that the lady he was with was not his mother, but when Picard further notes that she was not 93 either, Alkar accuses him of performing an autopsy against his wishes. Picard says he had good reason, and presses Alkar for answers to help Troi's condition. Alkar's aide interrupts them to explain that the talks are at crisis point. Alkar seems unconcerned, and explains to Picard that now, the point at which expectations are lowest, is the point at which his influence can do the most good. Alkar explains the situation to Picard, saying that he found a way to channel his darker thoughts into others, leaving him better able to perform mediations. He explains that Maylor, his current receptacle, had died earlier than he expected, leaving him in a predicament that Counselor Troi could solve for him by taking her place. However, as a non-Lumerian Troi's aging process was faster than he expected. Alkar attempts to justify his use of other people in this way by talking of how many lives he saves by being a good negotiator, but Picard is disgusted with his attitude, calling him a coward for exploiting the innocent because he is unwilling to face his own unpleasant emotions. He is determined to hold Alkar accountable for his actions. Alkar explains that he has no intention of releasing Troi, now or ever, and gets his security guards to disarm Worf, forcing Picard and Worf to beam back aboard the Enterprise while he returns to the negotiations. Act Five Picard asks Worf to work with La Forge on breaking through their shields to beam Alkar back to the Enterprise and goes to see Dr. Crusher and Troi in sickbay. Crusher suggests a way to reduce and reverse the stress on Troi's system, but it will only work if the link to Alkar is broken. When Picard explains Alkar's intention to use Troi as his receptacle until she dies, Crusher realizes the best way to make Alkar sever the link is to convince him that she really is dead. Crusher explains to a shocked Riker that she will be able to revive Troi as long as her body is dead for no longer than 30 minutes. Picard is also worried about the safety of Alkar's next likely victim, Liva, his female aide. Back on the surface, the peace negotiations have been successfully concluded. Alkar suddenly stumbles, feeling a moment of weakness. Picard communicates, telling Alkar that Troi is dying and he must transport to the Enterprise, whether he wants to or not. La Forge has managed to breach the security force fields. Alkar grudgingly agrees. Alkar and Liva enter sickbay to hear Crusher pronouncing Troi dead. Alkar sends Liva to his quarters while attempting to justify his actions to the Enterprise crew, saying that Troi's death served a purpose in bringing peace to Rekag-Seronia. He also expects Picard to honor the Federation's promise that he would get safe passage back to his home. After he leaves, Picard asks the transporter room to be ready to beam Alkar's aide out of his quarters at his signal. Worf is to be stationed outside his quarters to prevent Alkar getting close to her again. In his quarters, Alkar seems nervous. He is telling Liva how much Troi helped him, and how affected he has been by her loss. Then he asks Liva to share the funeral meditation with him. In sickbay, Crusher is preparing her attempt to revive Troi. She gets Troi's heart beating again, and begins the treatment to neutralize the excess neurotransmitters. Troi's eyes flutter open just as Alkar is completing the ceremony – he clutches his head in pain and collapses on the floor. Picard beams Liva out of Alkar's quarters – he is noticeably aging now. Alkar opens his door to find Worf blocking his way. Finally, he collapses on the floor and dies. In sickbay, Troi looks young again, and Riker grasps her hand in relief. Later, Riker explains to Troi that Alkar was at a susceptible point in his ceremony, so that rather than just sever the link, Troi's revival at that point caused all the negative energy to flow back from Troi into Alkar, causing his death. Liva has not been affected by him. Troi thanks Riker for looking after her, and they share a friendly kiss. Riker says he will always look after her – even when she is old and grey. Background Information *The ship being named Dorian is a reference to The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. Both Dorian Gray and Ves Alkar maintain a youthful appearance by having something else (in Gray's case, a portrait of himself) bear the burden of their transgressions. *Although the art department usually does an excellent job of keeping the door identification decals straight as to the deck they are supposed to be on, the turbolift outside ''Ten'' Forward quite clearly has "Deck 8" written on it. *This is one of the few episodes where the vertical blinds in Doctor Crusher's office in sickbay are opened and a corridor can be seen behind the window. *At least two occurrences of inaccurate rank insignia can be observed in this episode. In the episode's opening scene, Data is reporting sensor readings to Captain Picard, and the pips on his collar are shown in reverse order. Several scenes later, La Forge is having a conversation with Doctor Crusher in engineering. His rank insignia is also incorrect in that they are both out of order, and display an incorrect number of dark pips. *This was the first Trek episode to have Jonathan West as director of photography, after Marvin V. Rush moved over to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Unlike the change to Rush from Edward R. Brown in Season 3 though, this did not result in a large change to the show's visual style, with only a few subtle differences being introduced by West. * Among the items from this episode which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, was the evening dress of Marina Sirtis. * This is the first episode to feature the newly sounded red alert lights, which is longer between each time it sounds. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 65, . *As part of the TNG Season 6 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also Starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars *Chip Lucia as Ves Alkar *Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa *George D. Wallace as Simons *Lucy Boryer as Janeway *Susan French as Sev Maylor *Rick Scarry as Jarth *Stephanie Erb as Liva Co-Stars *J.P. Hubbell as an Ensign *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *David Keith Anderson as Armstrong *J. Bauman as Garvey *Terrence Beasor as Talmadge (voice) *Steven Boz as a security ensign *Michael Braveheart as Martinez *Cameron as Kellogg *Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae *T. Cruz as Ensign Lopez *Christie Haydon as a command division ensign *Kerry Hoyt as a security ensign *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Joyce Robinson as Gates *Richard Sarstedt as a command division officer *Unknown performers as **Burton **Elderly science division officer **Daniels Stunt doubles *John Nowak as stunt double for Patrick Stewart *Christine Anne Baur as stunt double for Marina Sirtis References Darthen; dylamadon; inaprovaline; Fratis, Jeffrey; Lumerian; melorazine; molecular biology; Rekags; Rekag-Seronia; Rekag system; sensor cluster; Seronians |next= }} de:Der unmoralische Friedensvermittler es:Man of the People fr:Man of the People ja:TNG:生命リンクテレパシー nl:Man of the People pl:Man of the People Category:TNG episodes